


Worry

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Secret Relationship, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Zethrid is in custody which gives Shiro time to worry about Keith. Realising that he almost lost him he has no issues with showing his affection...even if they were meant to keep things a secret.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Veronica/Acxa (Voltron) - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Worry

Shiro watched as his crew apprehended Zethrid. There was a part of him that wanted to throw her into the volcanic pits below after what she had done to Keith but he knew that he had to let due process take its course.

Talking of Keith, he had started to limp away from the scene had head in the direction that the crew were coming from. Shiro noticed and went after him. He trusted his crew and quite frankly, after watching Keith nearly die at Zethrid’s hands, he really wanted to be by Keith right now. He quickly caught up to the younger man.

“Keith.” He said, which caused the man in question to stop and look at him. They shared a smile before Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and helped him limp to the ship. As they got closer to the ship Keith’s stamina began to wane so he began to lean on Shiro more and more.

“Not much further now.” Shiro said as he held Keith a little tighter.

When they finally reached the ship Shiro was grateful that everyone stayed away. He placed Keith in a corner and grabbed an oxygen mask. He placed it on him and then took off his own helmet. He placed a hand on Keith’s knee and squeezed, keeping his hand there. They shared a smile but he could see that Keith was tired.

“Try and stay awake for me.” He whispered, running his thumb over his knee. Keith nodded and placed a hand over Shiro’s.

Neither paid any attention as the others finally reached the ship and filed in behind them. Shiro’s attention was entirely on Keith. He wanted to make sure he was okay. Watching Zethrid nearly kill Keith had been his worst nightmare. He wouldn’t deny that it had shaken him and right now he didn’t want to be Captain of the ATLAS, he wanted to be Shiro and focus on making sure Keith was okay.

“Captain?” Veronica said from behind him. Shiro turned around and nodded. Duty called.

He turned back to Keith and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, “I’ll be right back.”

Keith nodded and Shiro stood up and got to work. He gave orders for his crew to secure Zethrid and ensured that take off would go smoothly. Luckily his crew had everything in hand and he was able to return to Keith within minutes. He knelt down and took hold on one of Keith’s hands.

Keith pulled the oxygen mask down and Shiro gave him a disapproving look. Keith just rolled his eyes. Shiro looked Keith over and was hit by the full force of the realisation that he very really lost Keith. His life had hung by a thread and by some miracle he was still here. He reached up and cupped Keith’s cheek with his flesh hand. He really didn’t care if people found out about them or knew. Yes, they had wanted to keep things a secret but he had almost lost him. He ran his thumb over his cheek feeling the difference between his skin and the scar. He still felt guilty about it.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s. He pulled away and rested their foreheads together, “I almost lost you.”

“I’m right here. I’m still here.” Keith whispered. He reached up and cupped Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro kissed him again and the two indulged in a few kisses. He kept having to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream, that Keith really was here in front of him. He pulled away a short distance again.

“I love you.”

Keith smiled, “I love you too.”

They smiled at each other and became lost in their own world.

* * *

Behind them the crew watched as the pair. Acxa came back from the cells and stood behind Veronica, “Were you aware of the nature of their relationship?” She asked.

Veronica shook her head, “No. In fact everyone thought that they had some sort of falling out with the amount they were avoiding each other.”

“Seems it was all a ruse.”

“Yeah. Think they went too far in the opposite direction,” She turned towards Acxa and kissed her cheek, “But I’m not the one to going to be the one to tell me. Besides by tomorrow _this_ will be all over the ATLAS.”

She smiled and took hold of her hand, pulling her away to give Shiro and Keith some privacy. She made sure that the rest of the crew stayed away as well.  If they wanted their privacy then she would do her best to give it to them. They could tell everyone in their own time.


End file.
